


Never a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

by Mek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Mek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A middle aged woman gives Derek and Kira a disapproving look and Derek gives her a tight smile back along with what Stiles refers to as his “Bitch Face of Devastation with a +10 to Grumpy Pants.”  From the way Kira jostles on his back, Derek’s pretty sure she just emphatically waved, breaking out her own brand of disarmingly cute “fuck you very much.”  He’s honestly not sure how much traction it has when she’s currently on the receiving end of a piggy back ride but it does succeed in getting the older woman to turn away in a huff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

**Author's Note:**

> To cope with the emotional fuckery that Teen Wolf is bringing I have apparently started writing the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff with a weddingish flair. IDK why... Anyhow I just really wanted to write Kira and Derek bff fic and this happened..

A middle aged woman gives Derek and Kira a disapproving look and Derek gives her a tight smile back along with what Stiles refers to as his “Bitch Face of Devastation with a +10 to Grumpy Pants.” From the way Kira jostles on his back, Derek’s pretty sure she just emphatically waved, breaking out her own brand of disarmingly cute _fuck you very much._ He’s honestly not sure how much traction it has when she’s currently on the receiving end of a piggy back ride but it does succeed in getting the older woman to turn away in a huff. Derek sighs, eye rolls, and keeps on walking back to Kira and Scott’s house. 

News at 9: People are assholes for dumb reasons.

"So!" Kira says as she hooks her chin over his shoulder. Derek hums in response. "I think Scott’s gonna to pop the question. He’s been acting all weird and hyper this week."

"Today is Mario Kart day. They both act weird and hyper the week before." And by both he means Scott and Stiles. It’s their monthly brodate and Kira and Derek are returning from a Subway, Twizzlers, Reese’s cups, and Mountain Dew run.

"No, I mean secretive weird, not impending quality time with Stiles weird," she clarifies.

"Ah." Derek replies because he doesn’t have much to say to that. It's not like two nights ago Stiles had rushed into the kitchen where Derek was loading the dishwasher and he'd slid on the linoleum and almost brained himself on the refrigerator or anything.  Or that it was all to tell him that Scott had just purchased an engagement ring and _holy fuck those things are expensive._

"Anyhoo," Kira continues, "Do you think it would be weird to ask Allison to be a bridesmaid? I feel like mutual life saving, kicking ass, and loaning each other weapons cancels out ex-girlfriendness."

Derek shrugs and shifts Kira a bit higher up his back. “It’s Scott. He’ll probably be so stupidly happy you said yes you could ask a bridge troll and he’d be fine.”

"Ooooo, that would be cool. Do we know any bridge trolls?" Kira asks like she’s legitimately thinking about it and Derek has to turn his head to look at her. She greets him with a toothy grin and an mischievous eyebrow wiggle. While some people deadpan their sarcasm, Kira is all rainbows and sunshine about it. Derek smiles softly and goes back to looking where they’re going. 

"Wanna be my maid of honor?"

"I..." Derek comes to a full stop because unlike when she asked about the bridge trolls, there’s a serious note in her voice. "What?" he asks baffled. Kira wriggles down and practically pounces on the patch of sidewalk in front of him. He looks at the earnest lines creasing her brow. She...she is serious.

"Come on, my fellow leather coat wearing, flipping into danger, born were...say yes!" Kira cheers and caps it off with a cheesy grin and a double thumbs up while her scent spikes bitter with nervousness. Derek cross his arms in front of his chest and she mimics him.

"I’m not getting you strippers," Derek finally says and Kira squeals with glee, throws herself at him, attacking with a full body hug.

"No strippers, is fine! I’m just gonna make you wear a hot pink dress with a huge bow on the ass!" she replies cheerfully and Derek has no idea what he just agreed to but he thinks he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I be talesfromthemek.tumblr.com :D


End file.
